Two-part, snap-together receptacles for use in automobiles and other complex assemblies are often made with hinges or tethers joining a cover to a base so that they remain together during shipment, handling, and installation. An example is the bridge-shaped, open-ended passageway which is used to route automotive wiring over a drive-shaft tunnel in an automobile chassis. Such a device is shown at 20 in prior art FIG. 6 to comprise semi-trapezoidal base 22 and cover 30 molded as a single part joined by hinges 32 and 34. Snap lock features 40, 42, 44, 46, 48 and 50 are used to snap lock the cover 30 to the base 22.
Use of the device 20 involves laying the wiring in the protective passageway so that it extends through and between the opposite open ends of the passageway and thereafter closing the cover 30 onto the base. The closing motion involves a rotational reorientation of the cover 30, by swinging it about hinges 32, 34 through an angle of 180 degrees. The device is then installed to a vehicle chassis.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the design, manufacture and use of articles of the type shown in FIG. 6. One disadvantage arises out of the fact that the hinges 32, 34 are external. If broken, the folded hinges 32, 34 produce a sharp edge or protrusion which can inflict injury on human handlers.
A manufacturing disadvantage associated with the FIG. 6 device arises out of the fact that the passageway 20 is bridge-shaped. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the base 22 and cover 30 are molded in opposite orientations relative to one another in the mold structures 52, 54. This effectively doubles the height of the mold structures 52, 54 and, depending on the location of the plastic injection inlet, may increase the distance the injected material must flow to completely fill the mold cavities.